Stuck on you
by erync
Summary: Chap 7 is up! Finally! Teehee, I'm evil! Draco sings, that's all you need to know
1. breakfast and a weird look

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings characters, places, ect...I just like playing with her puppets and i dont mean in the creepy 'Being Jon Malcavich' way, lol (anyone whos seen that movie i hope they understand)

A/N: J.K Rowling is worth more then the Queen of England!!!! anyhoo, i hope you like my fic, its my first 1, and if you review be kind with your critism, thanks. Enjoy!!!!

What The!?

Breafast, and a wierd look

----Hermoines POV----

Hermione Granger stalked into the Great Hall, a load of books weighing her down. Her hair was as bushy as ever and she had dark circles under her eyes from staying up every night until around 2:00 in the morning, studying for N.E.W.T.S .

She slumped down in the chair across from Harry and Ron, and began to butter herself some toast, they egnoliged her with a hello and continued thier conversation about quiditch(A.N: srry 4 any misspellings)

"Did you see what he did to catch that quaffle..."

"I know, he spun right upside down on his broom..." and it just went on like that. Hermione pretended to listen but her gaze wondered over the house tables, when it landed on the slytherin table she caught sight of the Slytherin king himself, Draco Malfoy, looking at her. He quickly shot her a death glare then turned to his slytherin friends and struck up a conversation, he glanced at her again only to throw one of his famous smirks in her direction, she turned away in time to see that Ron and Harry had finished thier conversation about quiditch and were discussing the N.E.W.T.S with much less enthusiasem.

Harry turned to her and asked "what do you think Hermione?"

"Hmm..." she said as if comming out of a trance.

"I said what do you think about tutoring me and Ron for the N.E.W.T.S"

She nodded her head saying "of course I'll help you"

Ron broke into a wide grin "we thought you would"

Harry glanced at his watch and said "we'd better get to class, what do we have?"

"Double Potions with the students" Hermione said gloomily, Harry and Ron groened "why do they put us through this, Snape AND the Slytherins at the same time" Ron put in.

----Dracos POV----

Draco swaggered into the Hall, hair slick and shiny, and as usual he looked great. He seated himself between Crabbe and Goyle. He looked around and noticed Potty and Weasel sitting at the Griffindor table, but where was Granger, maybe potter and Weasly finally admitted thier undyeing love for each other and kicked Granger out, he always suspected they were gay, he smirked at the thought of it.

But no such luck, Granger came stumbling into the hall, dragging a pile of books as usual, god she was ugly, horrible circles under her eyes and that hair... ugh. He continued to look at her ugliness when she sat down.

A few moments later, she obviously got bored of what of they were talking about, and began to scan the Hall. 'She's much to smart for them' he thought 'I did not just think that!' he slapped himself mentally. Her eyes landed on his table and she looked directly at him, he quickly gave her one of his best glares and looked away. He felt her eyes on him and he looked back and gave her one of his world class sneers and turned back to the table."What do we have this morning?" he asked no one in particular, Pansy(who was sitting across from him) immediatly answered "Double Potions with the..."she fake shuddered "Griffindors" He snickered and felt his hair "well then" he said, smirking "we'd better go, maybe Snape will be in a particularly nasty mood and we'll get a show" laughing he rose from his seat and about ten others followed suit. The group left the Hall, knowimg they were in for a treat.


	2. Potions and a show

Disclaimer: im not doin this every chapter but i dont own any o' the Harry Potter characters yada yada yada... on with the story!!!!!

Potions and a show

----Hermiones POV----

"Hermione, hurry up, or we'll be late!" Ron shouted from up the hall, Hermione had been falling behind, as the strap on her bag was cutting into her shoulder and she couldnt walk well from the weight " You guys go on ahead, tell Snape I may be a little late" she motioned for them to go

" Are you sure?" asked Harry uncertainly.

" Of course, you two go on, and i'll be there in a minute"

They waved goodbye and disapeared down the corridor, she struggled a couple of feet but didnt get to far, because her bag broke at the seams, she hastilly bent down on her knees and began to pick up the scattered pachment and quills as a group of snickering Slytherins walked by.

----Dracos POV----

" Guys I have to go too the washrooms, gotta fix my hair and stuff " the group murmered thier understanding, except Pansy who said " Do you want me to wait? "

"no, thats okay, i'll catch up"

He ducked into the bathroom and did his 'business' then spent a few minutes checking his hair, looking at his teeth and so on. He left the bathroom and a little ways up the corridor, he spotted Granger clumsily trying to stuff her things back into her school bag, which was ripped down the middle, she preformed a small charm and fixed the bag. When he got to her, he said "ohhhh, did the wittle mudblood dwop her fings" he smirked at her and not watching where he was going, slipped on a bottle of Hermione hadnt cleaned up yet and landed on his back and smashed his head on her well read copy of 'Hogwarts: a history'. He moaned with pain as Hermione laughed her head off. Just so he wouldnt look like a total idiot, he got up and put his face about centemeters from hers and said in a dangerously low voice "You may be laughing now, but trust me... i'll have the last laugh" he turned away with a swish of his robes and stalked to class, but Hermione just laughed harder, this puzzled him but he didnt think anything of it.

----Hermiones POV----

Hermione alked to Potions after him, sniggering every once in a while at what had happened.

_Flash Back_

_He leaned in and said in a low voice" You may be laughing now... but trust me i'll have the last laugh" her stomach did a flip-flop, the threat had kinda freaked her out, but when he turned that feeling disapeared, the back of his was covered in hot pink ink, apparently her book had been covered in the ink(what i say, shes a girl) and now a whole half of his head was bright pink, and the ink was permanent! _

_End Flash Back_

She laughed again and entered the potions class.

All the Grifindors were sniggering and the Slytherins looked uncomfortable, Malfoy looked around in confusion, even Snape looked like he would laugh, but that changed when Hermione entered the room.

"Miss Granger, care to fill us in on why you are late?"he asked in sinister tone.

"My bag broke and..."

He interupted her"I dont want to hear your lies, your bag is fine"

"I fixed it and..."

"Performing magic in the corridors is a serious offence, are you aware of this, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, but..."

"Then you must think you are above the school rules"

"No, I dont, its just..."

"Well Miss Granger, other teachers may think you are something special, but I know better, to me you are like any other student and you should be treated so!"

"But Sir I..."

"Thus i will take 50 points from Grifindor for being late and 50 others for performing magic in the halls!"He shouted, spit flying from his mouth" and further more you will be serving a detention with Mr Malfoy as he was late as well, now sit down and make your potion, the directions are on the bored, you will be paired with Mr Malfoy, and you will be for the rest of the year as part of your punishment. Sit!"

The had been wiped off Malfoys face and it was almost worth it but not quite, and now she would have to work with him in every class... great.

----Dracos POV----

Watching Snape bight Grangers head off was priceless, it almost made up for having to work with her every class...almost. Oh well, there were only two more weeks of school and N.E.W.T.S would be comming soon so he wouldnt have to worry to much and in his 7th year he was guarnteed head boyship(A.N: a word i just made up i thinh, i dunno) so it wasnt so bad.

wut do u think, good, bad, tell me in review pleeze!


	3. revenge is sworne

Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter franchise!

A.N: Hello readers, I hope you enjoy my tale of weirdness, im givin a shout- out to lil' bode, and i also will be using a co-star, named draco Malfoy! give him a hand(the applause start and Draco gives an impressive bow, then immediatly falls off the stage, into the orcestra pit)

Draco: I'm ok...( he says, his head in a tuba, then collapses)

A.N:oooh, thats gotta hurt. Draco Malfoy everyone!(a few polite applause, some one clears thier throat)Okeee... on with the story!(the crowd roars in approval)

----Hermiones POV----

"I cant believe that man! " she stormed up the hall, well as fast as she could, with 15 pounds of books on her back " he shouldnt be teaching!"

Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief... Hermione was bitching about a teacher! This time they actually waited, it was kind of fun to watch. Hermione continued to rant about Snape all the way up the corridor.

They were headed to Care of Magical Creatures(I dont if thats what its called) and when they were on the grounds they heard a distant yell, that sounded suspiciously like Malfoy.

"I guess Malfoy saw his hair" Harry said, and the trio began to roar with laughter.

When the laughter subsided, Ron, wipping tears from his eyes, asked " anyone know what happened, exactly?"

" I-do" said Hermione, between giggle fits. She explained about how her bag riped and Malfoy fel and landed in the ink, she showed them the book and they began laughing again. Ron took the book, held it in the air and said " Now maybe i'll actually read it! " Hermione did a quick spell to wash it off, and they continued on thier way to Hagrids class.

----Dracos POV----

" I can't believe Snape would do that to ME" he emphazised the me.

" I know Dracy-poo, you don't deserve it! " Pansy said, she glanced at the back of his head.

Draco, being the sexy guy that he was, didn't even notice, he was used to people looking at him." I know, it was that mudblood Grangers fault! " he sneered " But Snape took care of the revenge for me" the Slytherins laughed nervously. Draco noticed a bathroom and ducked into it, he checked himself in the and ran his hand through his hair and it felt stiff. he took out his mirror(which he carried in case of emergencies) and saw hot pink on the back of his head!

"aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, and dunked his head under the running faucet and began to scrub violently, he looked at the back of his head again and saw that it was brighter then before!

" shit!" he swore" it must be magic" there was only one thing to do... he summoned a bottle of silver blonde hair dye and applied it.

It worked but he missed transfiguration and McGonagall would be her usual bitchy self and give him a detention(the old bat).

He walked to lunch, and when he entered the Hall every one began to laugh(Gryffindor espeacially). He sat between Crabbe and Goyle and asked "Whats everyone laughing at?" but they sat there looking at his head, mouth half open. He raised one of his prefect eyebrows (Which he occasionally waxed, secretly of course)and looked around the table and they had the same reaction as Crabbe and Goyle, some were even supressing laughs, but they all had one thing in common... they were looking at his head. Hastily he grabbed the mirror from inside his bag and his eyes widdened in horror. The hair dye hadnt done anything but spread the ink from the back of his head, to all over.

He looked around the Hall and all the other tables were laughing and pointing at his head. I n the most dignafied manor he could muster, he swept out of the hall and ran to his room. 'The ink must have had a reaction to the muggle hair dye' he thought to himself. So he summoned some 'Reynolds magical all purpose shapoo: gets out dirt, blood, bubbertoober puss, magical ink, muggle ink, ect...' and jumped into the shower. He sighed with relief when he got out and saw that his perfect locks were back to thier original color.

He knew Granger had something to do with this, and he swore revenge on her, maybe not this year but next for sure!

A.N: well, what did you think? good, bad? review and tell me!

Draco: You gave me pink hair!

A.N: well, i had 2 do something

Draco: but you gave me PINK HAIR!

A.N: I no that, I had to.

Draco: and i told about my eyebrows in confidence!

A.N: (rolling her eyes) I'll give you a cookie

Draco: (smilling) A cookie?

A.N: Here you go!(throws it in the air)

Draco: (catches it in air) I got a cookie!

A.N: Ok readers, review and tell me what you think!


	4. Flash Back and Flirting ewww

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!

A.N: Welcome back readers!

Draco: Hey in this one im a year older(twists around and looks at butt) Im still damn sexy though!

A.N:Yes you are a year older and so is Hermione

Draco: So?

A.N: Lets just say Hermione been through some changes wink, wink

Draco:(crosses arms) probably uglier then before

A.N:Whatever you say... Now, its story time!

-One Year Later-

----Hermiones POV----

Hermione looked in the mirror approvingly. She had gone through some changes over the summer. She had filled out in all the right places, and hair finally decided to calm down and was now let down in soft curls with blonde (natural) highlights and while she was on vacation in France with her parents, she got a job and earned enough money for a new wardrobe.

She wore a light blue tank top with the words " I'm up here"with an arrow pointing up, across the chest and a black mini with a white studded belt, she wore knee high black boots that laced up the front. She also dicovered make-up and was wearing eye-liner, mascara, and white shiny eye-shadow.

She was debating whether to bring a bikini or not, when her mom yelled " Hermione, Hurry up, you have a train to catch"

' Screw it ' she thought and tossed it in," Im coming "

" Honey theres a letter from Hogwarts down here "her dad shouted

She ran down the stairs and grabbed the letter from the kitchen table and opened it hastily,(as if you didnt see this coming ; ))

_Ms Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform that, due to your academic excellence and regard for the rules, you have been named Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will be responsible for planning the Welcoming Ball, Hallowe'en dance, Christmas ball and this year I have decided to hold an End of Year dance and Victory ball as lord Voldemort has finally been defeated, the prefects will help of course. You are also to share the 'Head' dorm, with this years Head Boy, Ernie McMillan, and it is up to you to patrol the halls with the Head Boy._

_Sincerly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

She closed her eyes as she remembered the war, it was so terrifying, but they had won, Voldemort was dead as were all the Death Eaters. Suddenly she thought of Malfoy and how he saw his father dye. 'that was weird' she thought to herself, but shook the feeling off, and kissed her mum goodbye, and hopped in the car with her dad.

When they got to the station, she saw Malfoy there and he gave her an apraising look and obviously approved because he smirked, it wasnt a mean smirk, it was a flirtty smirk...gag! Then she realized he didnt recognize her, she smiled at how stupid he would feel when he realized...

"Hey Hermione!" she turned and saw Ginny running towards her with a grin on her face, leaving Ron and Harry in the dust, thier mouths hanging open" wow you look great!" she squealed.

" I'll say!" Harry snapped out of his trance and ran over" your hot now Hermione!"

Hermione blushed and looked at Ron, who was still behind them, gaping. She put her hands on her hips" are you coming?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ya" he said and he ran over to them"you look...you look...wow!" Hermione blushed even harder.

They quickly went onto the train and found their favourite compartment, they talking for a little while when Hermione looked at her watch and said "oh! I have to be at the front of the train now!" They all waved good bye and she began to run to the front of the train, she glanced into a compartment and stopped dead. There was Ernie McMillan making out with Hannah Abbott.

"Ernie!"Hermione said"we're supposed to be at the front of the train now for the Head meeting!"

"Oh, I'm not the Head" he said"There was a mix up, apparently my grades aren't good enough"

"Well... who is?"

"Draco Malfoy"

----Dracos POV----

He had just seen the hottest girl ever. ' she must be new' he thought on the way to the Head meeting. Stupid Dumbledor had made a mistake and he was just informed that he would be Head Boy.

He looked up ahead of him and saw the girl running in front of him, but she stopped abrutly at compartment and started talking. Now was his chance, he closed in on her and grabbed her sides and said"whats the rush?"

She jumped and turned around, he saw a pair of warm brown eyes looking into his grey ones. They were only 5 centemetres apart.

" What do you care?" she said, her eyes narrowed. " I'm just a filthy little mudblood, now get your slimey hands off me!"

' oh my god!' he thought in horror 'its Granger!'

But he put on his best smirk and said" Bet you liked that Granger" he pushed her away " but unfortunatly I have eyes and fortunatly, I dont have a queasy stomach" and with that, he pushed her away and walked past " Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend"

' Ewwwwww...' he thought to himself' I can't believe I thought she was hot '. The War must have screwed him up more then he thought...

_Flash Back_

_"Father!" Draco yelled, as the Death Eater he just stabbed fell to the ground and his hood came from around his face, a trickle of blood comming out of his mouth. His grey eyes lost thier coldness as he said "Draco..." and grasped his arm" Thank you for... saving me"_

_" Father, no! I'm sorry, I didnt mean..." he began but was interupted by his father._

_" Don't talk like that... I'm sorry for every thing I did... to... to you and... your mother.. ov...over the... years."_

_" No, you made me strong, don't die please!" He looked back at all the times his father had used the cruciatous curse on him and his mother(A.N: I wasnt sure if thats how you spell it, sorry) but he didnt care about that now. _

_" Draco, if anything I made you weak, and I... I just want you to kn...know that if I wasnt under Voldemorts control, I would... never have...have done that, and I was forced to watch myself do those... those horrible things to the two people I love most in... the...the...world" he spoke with more and more difficulty" and now that i'm dying, I finally get to look at you under my own control(A.N: I''m sorry, it seemed to work that people would be able to come out of the imperius curse when they die) ... and tell you... that I never want you... to become what.... I...what I have, and I'm proud of you... and I love you and tell... tell... your...mo..mother the same for me" Tears formed in Lucious Malfoys eyes and Draco grasped his hand._

_" I promise father, I'll tell her" The tears he was holding back flowed dowm his cheeks as the hand he was holding went limp and the Death Rattle past through his fathers lips " No, NO! Father you cant die, you cant, I promise I'll change, no!" he collapsed onto his fathers chest sobbing. The battle continued for what seemed like hours, and fueled by the anger of his fathers death, he rampged through the battle field and helped take out the rest of the enemy._

_End Flash Back_

A.N: Well is it go...(interupted by Dracos sobs)

Draco: Its so saaaaaaad!!(he blows his nose loudly on a tissue)

A.N: Awwwwwww, dont cry, I have a fan here who liked the story,

Draco: really?! ( Sniffs loudly) one sec(dashes back stage then comes back, looking sexy as ever) I'm ready!

A.N: ok... Heres Dracos Mine everybody(loud applause come from the audience as she walks onto stage)

Draco: I'm yours... can I kiss her?(looks at me expectantly)

A.N: Oh, all right

Dracos Mine: (Walks up and kisses him)

Draco: Wow, that was fun(Winks at her as she walks off stage)

A.N: (rolling eyes) That was Dracos Mine everyone lets give her a hand!(Audience gives a standing ovassion)

Draco: that was fun, we should have guests more often!

A.N: Anyhoo... review!

Draco: push the purple button... or I wont kiss you!

A.N:riiiiiiiiiiiight...what he said!


	5. new common roon and a plan!

Disclaimer: I do not not own Harry Potter! If I did would I be doing this?

A.N: My best friend pointed out what a bad speller I was and I read over some of my stuff and there was a lot of words missing and misspellings and I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused and in the first chap when i put "double potions with the _students_ " I ment the _slytherins_, sorry...(bows head in shame)

Draco: I noticed that and its about time you had the brain to notice it too!

A.N: (rolling eyes) A lot of help YOU were! You were there the whole time and didnt fix it!

Draco: well, your the auther... I'M the star! I shouldnt have to worry about that sort of thing(crosses arms and pouts)

A.N: Anyway, if anyone's reading this, and not reviewing...(interupted by Dracos gasp)

Draco: There are people who dont review!(looking very shocked)

A.N: Yes, there are people who read this and dont review

Draco: (tears well up in his eyes) but... they have to review... they just gotta!

A.N: okay everyone, you have to review or you will be responsible for making Draco cry!

Draco: yeah! So review real fast or I'll be upset!

A.N: Anyhoo, on with the madness!(waves hand at screen on the stage and words pop up, the crowd roars in approval)

----Hermiones POV----

After they had arrived at Hogwarts, she had been shown to her new common room and when she entered, she gasped in aww.

It was beautiful. It was a large circular room with a fireplace to the right, with large cushy armchairs and two couches ( black and baige). Two large curved staircases meeting in the middle with a wide landing, with two doors on opposite walls and a door on the first level between the two staircases, which she went through.

This immediatly became her favourite room. It was a huge library, two floors and so many books that it looked as if the walls were made of them, except a spot right in the middle of the wall on first floor, which had a fireplace and more arm chairs and lots of tables reserved for studying and just above the fireplace, there were portraits of past Head boys and girls, all were the same, the Head girl sat in a high arm chair and the Head boy was standing next to it, some were snogging while others greeted Hermione politly. She smiled and wondered if they had a copy of Hogwarts, a History ( hers had finally ripped at the binding from being read so often)something caught her eye. A book to the far left had left its place at on the shelf, zoomed up to her and stopped abruptly in front of her, she looked at the title and saw that it was a copy of Hogwarts, a History! She quickly thought of other books, names of people and subjects, the same thing happened.

'I could get used to this' she thought and a book zoomed off the shelf called 'I Could Get Used to This: 100 ways to make cleaning a snap!

She giggled and hurried out of the room. She went up the marble stairs and into the room at the left, as it said " Head Girl " on the door on a brass name plate.

She nearly fainted when she saw her room, it was gorgious! Her bed was to the left of the door it was a huge king size with a canopy(in the shape of a circle), the matress was made of what she guessed were feathers, next to the bed was a door thatshe guessed led to the bathroom. Everything was red and cream (For Gryffindor) and to the right she had a huge walk in closet, which she suspected was magic so she thought of an item of clothing 'Sweaters' and opened the doors... sure enough, there was a whole closet full of sweaters and at the back of the clostet was a huge full-lenght mirror. Next to the closet was a vanity full of make-up and everything she would ever need and in the middle was a set of sliding oak doors, which led to a stone balcony that faced what would obviously be Malfoys room, she'd be keeping the drapes closed, thats for sure.

----Dracos POV----

He took himself on a tour of his new place without being impressed, his mansion was much more extravigant, except for the library. He had always had a thirst for knowlegde and all the books at his home were about the Dark Arts and this had a spectacular selection. He soon discovered the librarys abilitys and was quite pleased, impressed even.

His room was like Hermiones, only in green and silver (for Slytherin, duh) and without the vanity(double duh). He walked into the door next to his bed (which was on the right, Hremiones was on the left, get it) which was of course the bathroom, he would be sharing it with Granger he supposed but at the moment he didnt care... the bathroom was amazing!

It had a pool, with different colored taps and knobs(like in the prefect bathroom)and it also had two hot tubs and showers, he went through one of two doors at the back of the room, the one that said " Wizard " and saw that it had a toilet and a mirror and a cupboard on the side full of razors and what not(I dont know what a guy would have in his cupboard). He looked in the mirror, felt the back of his head and smirked, he would be living with Granger, there were so many ways of getting her back but he thought of the perfect one and it was so good, she would wish she was never born!( bum, bum, buuuuuuum)

----Everyones POV----

_In the staff room_

Every year the teachers made bets of which students would get together and this year was no different.

" I say Seamus Finnigan and Parvarti Patil" said Trelawney, putting down three galleons.

" Crabbe and Goyle" McGonagall said with a laugh, raising the pot to four.

" Leave it to you to make a sure bet... Terry Boot and Padma Patil" Professor Sinistra laughed, throwing in four galleons and a sickle.

" What about you Snape?" She asked.

" Same as always" He said handing her five galleons.

" Okay..." She wrote the bet on a pad of paper" Snape for Potter and Weasley, _again"_

" Whats your bet, Albus?"hiccoughed Flitwick, who had had a little to much to drink at the Feast and had betted first.

" Welllll..." He said slowly, a twinkle in his eyes" I'd have to saaaay... Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy"

Everyone stared at Dumbledor, except Flitwick, who had collapsed grasping a bottle of fireball whiskey(A muggle drink) Sinistra began writing.

" And whats your bet...?"

" Oh, I'll bet my entire fortune on it"

A.N: well what did you think, tell me in review, right Draco... Draco!

Draco: (snoring) no... get back... hairless monkeys... nooo

A.N: all righty then... its late I wanna sleep to, review!


	6. Towels and Thought to be Naked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A.N:I'm sorry it took sooooooo long to write this! ok people, thanks for the great reviews and I wanna explain to my first ever reviewer Elnora, that yes I know I had prof.Sinistra call Snape by his last name and I just wanna say that, in my mind those two hate each other and I let that leak into my story, I'm sorry if that confused anyone but you know the way it is...( Draco storms into the room, looking exceptionally hot today)

Draco: ok (putting on lip gloss) I'm ready for her!

A.N: uuum, Draco, you know that's for girls... right?

Daco:(in mid-appliance) it doesn't say that! It just says that it makes lips kissably soft!

A.N: never mind, can I use some?

Draco:(hands me lip-gloss) Now!(rubs hands together) where are they!

A.N: back stage(turns to face audience) we have two guest stars today and I'm sorry to say that they will be our last.

Draco:(who was smiling expectantly, turned around quickly) what!!!??? no! I love our guests!

A.N:(shrugs) sorry... and here they are! (waves hand and curtain raises)

Draco: (jumping up and down)ooohhhhhh!

A.N: Elnora, my first ever reviewer, is also our first guest!

Draco:( Runs at her and gives her a huge wet one)Okay, now the one who wants three!

A.N: (watches Elnora stumble off stage, as Draco mouths "call me") ok, our next guest is, drum role please, Periwinklemagic!

Draco:(pulls her onto stage and gives her three kisses and mumbles his number in her ear)

A.N: enough of this, lets hear it!

---- Hermiones POV ----

Sun beamed through Hermiones eyelids, waking her up. She stretched and looked around the room she was in. She still couldn't believe that she was here and looking around the magnificent room, all thoughts of Malfoy left her memory.

She got out of bed and made for the bathroom door, when she opened it and entered, she quickly turned away from the sight she saw. There was Draco, in the pool sized bathtub, and from what she could see, was completely naked!

"Ugh, Malfoy, put something on!" She yelled, shielding her eyes with her hands.

Malfoy pulled himself out of the pool and said "Granger, most girls would die to see me naked, but today, no such luck"

Gingerly, she took away one of her hands from her eye, and sighed in relief, he was there, dripping wet, wearing a pair of black swim shorts. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment. As he dried himself off, his muscles glistening with moisture and his hair in his gorgeous deep silver eyes, he looked so hot. He had a six pack and strong muscular arms that she would love wrapped around her...'NO! she thought in horror 'I do not want him wrapping his muscular arms around me... I don't!'

He smirked "like what you see Granger?"and with that, stalked off to his room.

Hermione just stood there, in her tank top and pajama pants (with monkeys!) and ran off to her bathroom and took a shower.

When she had finished, she walked out in her towel, only to find Malfoy there, looking at her with his mouth hanging open... this was her chance to get even.

" like what you see, Malfoy?" she gave him a triumphant smile and walked past him to her room... as she walked by, he slapped her ass! and said "any girl in a towel is fine by me!"

She glared at him and made her way to her room.She dried her hair and got dressed.

She wore a pair of tight blue jeans and a white, cotton V-neck, tee-shirt. She had on black skater shoes with red laces. She brushed her hair into a loose ponytail, with strands falling to frame her face.

She ran down the stairs and made for the library, but paused when she saw Malfoy laying on the couch, wearing blue jeans and a black tee-shirt, reading a book. She glance at the title and nearly burst out laughing, it was the book she had found in the library the first night there, I could get used to this:100 ways to make cleaning a snap! She snuck past him and out the stone Phoenix, that hid the doorway to the common room.

----Dracos POV----

Draco shook his head to rid it of the thoughts that had entered it and slapped himself mentally at what he had done, after all, he was a growing, horny boy and a girl in a towel was to much to resist! But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys didn't do that.

Flash Back

He pulled himself out of the pool when he heard Granger yelling "Ugh, Malfoy, put something on!" she covered her eyes with her hands. Of course he wasn't naked so he decided a good insult was in order, he put on his best smirk and said "Granger, most girls would die to see me naked, but today, no such luck"

He began to dry himself off, glancing at Hermione a little more then he should have(A.N:and in totally inappropriate places! Wink, wink) she looked very cute, with her hair messed up and wearing cute pajama pants and a shirt that showed her naval, and in her belly button, was a small charm of a snake wrapped around a rose hanging from a hole in the top of her belly button(A.N:sorry, but i didn't know how to describe that any other way, but her belly button was pierced, in case you didn't get that) he thought it looked extremely sexy. He shuddered as he thought that and just to recover he said "Like what you see, Granger?" as he noticed her looking at him.

He was slightly disappointed as she ran to the bathroom with no comeback, not even a glare! He turned and left the bathroom, a little let down. He went to his room and read for a little while and realized that he forgot his toothbrush in the bathroom. He walked back in and got the toothbrush and paused, the shower had stopped and Granger was coming out.

His mouth nearly dropped through the floor as he saw her. She was wearing a towel and her wet hair cascaded over her shoulders. He was totally overtaken by his hormones as she said "like what you see, Malfoy?" and he couldn't believe what he did next! He had said "any girl in a towel is fine by me!" but what he had done after that revolted him in every possible way... as she walked by, he slapped her ass! He was horrified and he just left the bathroom.

End Flash Back

He shuddered and got dressed in his room, just some jeans and a black tee-shirt for today... he wasn't going out at all. He went into the library and saw a book laying on one of the tables. 'I Could get Used to This:One Hundred Ways to Make Cleaning a Snap!'

He had nothing better to do so he picked up the book and plopped on the couch. He heard Granger coming down the stairs, but he didn't care 'good'he thought'get her out of my hair...'

He went to sleep that night not knowing that tomorrow, a plot was being against him... bum, bum, buuuum!

A.N: well? what did you think? good? bad? review!

Draco: I thought it was bad...

A.N: oh ya...Hairless Monkey!

Draco:(let out a high pitch scream and dove off stage) Run for your lives...thier coming!

A.N:(wiping tears from eyes, from laughing) ok... on another note, I wrote a new one chapter story, it's 'Always Know Your Loved" and it's angsty, please read it and review I wrote it like three weeks ago and no ones reviewed! I need some love! well.. Review!

Draco:(from back stage) and be nice! It's not that good...

A.N: Hairless Monkey!

Draco:aaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh!

A.N:(smiling angelically) Tee hee.


	7. Sing Along in the Great Hall!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this is magic, because if I don't say Disclaim it's illegal, bwahaha!

----Hermione's POV----

She sat in the chair to the left of Harry, and quietly got some eggs and sausage. Thinking of what had happened the morning before sent a chill up her spine. Malfoy, slapping her ass? It was all so confusing!

"So Hermione, how's life with Malfoy?" asked Ron, for the fifth time since school started.

"No different then it was a month ago, Ron" she answered rolling her eyes, she didn't need reminding, she still loved her friends, but they were different. Ron had finally grown into his nose and was now quite cute, he had also filled out and, thanks to quiditch, had a bit of muscle... and a horrible new attitude! He was now so self centered because of his position as Keeper, that his head had grown to the size of the moon!

Harry had grown reserved and quiet, ever since Serius's death, and Voldemorts defeat, he was in great shape, not much muscle, probably because Seeker wasn't a position for big guys. Still on the short side, and strangely enough, after Volemort died, his scar had begun to fade, but there was still determination in his eyes along with pain. It seemed, that when Voldemort and Serius died, bits of Harry died along with them. Serius had come back, to help, according to Dumbledore it was a magic that not even he understood, but Serius only stayed for the war and Harry had to lose him all over again and that had devastated him beyond repair.

Flash Back

Harry thrust the sword in Voldemorts heart "Ha Ha!" Voldemort cackled "You think a mere sword will kill me! I am invinci...what is this?!" He stopped and looked down at the sword in his stomach, which was now glowing. He looked up with anger, confusion and... even fear in is cold red eyes, void of life and compassion.

"Harry, what did you do!" He stuttered in horror, feeling death close around him "no! Lord Voldemort cannot die, I am supreme, I am all powerful!"

He grabbed Harry's arm in desperation and whimpered "I don't want to die" in barely more then a whisper. Harry shook him off in disgust, and spat on the ground where his enemy lay, dying. "How do you think all those people felt, when you killed them!" he kicked Voldemort in the stomach "Didn't give them a second thought, did you?" Harry flipped him over and began punching him in the face, scar burning, but he didn't care, all he knew was that he wanted the thing below him to die a horrible, painful death. He deserved it.

Voldemorts skin began to bubble and hiss, letting off steam, the steam formed into the shapes of all the people he had killed. They flared up and then disappeared into eternity. He began to throw up from the pain, and he knelt near Harry, muttering nonsense. Harry looked at him but looked away as parts of Voldemorts skull began to show, from where the skin had melted off. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he slowly pulled the sword over his head and brought it down quickly, cutting Voldemorts head clean off his shoulders, he looked away as hundreds of snakes began to cover Voldemorts body, honoring their master and king.

"Harry what was on that blade?" asked Serius quietly, who had appeared suddenly.

"This is the blade of Goderic Gryffindor, his good soul is in this sword, pictures of my mother and father that I brewed in a potion, as well as my friends hairs, I thought it would help... in my first year Dumbledore told that love was a powerful and deep magic, that even he didn't understand, and Voldemort felt no love" He answered, amazed that it had worked.

Serius nodded and turned to Harry "I must go now, Harry"

"What! But you came back... you can't leave now, you can't leave again"

"I must" he said gravely "That was the deal, when the Dark Lord was defeated, I was to return home"

He wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight embrace, Harry hugged back, sobbing into his chest, and slowly Serius began to fade, he pushed Harry away and in his eyes was a look that said "don't worry, I'll see you again" a smile crinkled on his face and he suddenly looked young again. He faded completely and Harry stayed atop the blood stained hill for what seemed like hours, and for the first time in his life, crying uncontrollably.

End Flash Back

She wished she could help him, ease his pain, but that impossible. He was damaged and only time could mend the huge void, that was his heart.

She was torn from her thoughts as she saw Malfoy walking into the Hall, she felt her cheeks redden, and looked down quickly. "Why does he have this affect on me?" she thought to herself.

----Dracos POV----

Draco took his usual place at the head of Slytherin table, and took a swig of his usual goblet (He had chipped the bottom when he found out that they lost the house again last year)which was already full of pumpkin juice, "Crabbe or Goyle must have filled it for me..." he thought.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and caught sight of Granger, who was blushing, he smirked "Wow, I never realized how beautiful she was" he thought, only slightly repulsed, but that was inching away quickly "I should let her know how I feel, but with the way I treated her, it would have to be... spectacular!" He quickly formulated a plan and practically glided over to the Gryffindor table, knelt on the floor next to Hermione and began to sing:

Hermione Granger

How can I make her

Fall in love with meeeeee?

Hermione granger

I think I love her

Does she feel the saaaaaame?

Hermione Granger

Why can't you see

We were ment to beeeeeee

Hermine Granger

I kneel on one knee

Will you marry meeeeee?

Hermione looked horrified. "It's just a surprise" he thought "I did, after all, only hate her fifteen minutes ago, but theres a fine line between love and hate"

He looked up expectantly, he didn't even notice that half the Hall was applauding and the other half booing and cat calling.

She just sat there, mouth closed tight, looking extremely murderous "Shes overwhelmed!" He thought "I knew it would work!" he leaned up to plant a kiss on her lips, but before he could get there, he heard a sharp cold snap of flesh on flesh and suddenly felt a burning pain on the side of his face. She slapped him! After that! How could she not appreciate his efforts! "Of course!" he thought "It wasn't enough!"

He walked away, a huge smile on his face. Next time would just have to be bigger and better.

A.N: And that was the comedy you came for, folks!

Draco: I wouldn't do that!

A.N: You do what I say, I'm the author!

Draco: Fine (whispering and looking at audience) Help me! she's crazy!

A.N: What was that!? (Grabs ear and drags off stage)

Draco: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, help me! No, not that! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! (lot's of clattering and banging comes from back stage)

A.N: (comes back on stage, fixing hair) Okay guys, please review!


End file.
